There are 3 major research components, animal cell kinetics, human cell kinetics and clinical chemotherapy design. Several anti-cancer drugs will be analyzed in in vivo tumor models. Labeling flow cytometric (FCM) and clonogenic assays will be used to measure drug perturbation effects. Simultaneously, biochemical pharmacologic studies will determine the relationship of drug metabolites to cell cycle effects. A model for improved scheduling will be tested. In patients with breast and lung cancer, FCM and labeling data will be compared with clinical and histological parameters. An assessment will be made of the prognostic and therapeutic value of cell cycle parameters. In selected patients serial FCM studies will be conducted following drug treatment. As a consequence, new protocols will be designed and assessed cytokinetically and refined. Pharmacologic studies will also be conducted in patients and these data will be synthesized with cytokinetic determinations.